Backwards
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan falls back into his old habits. He is on the verge of a breakdown when Wilfred comes to the rescue.


Ryan is trying to sleep after a long day of helping his pregnant sister, Kristen. He cannot sleep, however, because his neighbor, Jenna and her boyfriend, Drew, are being very loud. He loves Jenna, but he knows that they will never be.

Ryan stares at the ceiling, trying to fight the tears coming to his eyes. He gets out of bed a few minutes later and goes to his medicine cabinet. He takes out a bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of cold medicine. He takes out all of the pills and washes them down with the cold medicine. He goes back into his room and lies down. Five minutes later he closes his eyes. He can faintly hear Wilfred trying to get his attention.

"Ryan! Wake up! Ryan!"

Ryan is unable to move as he drifts into a deep sleep. Wilfred, concerned, runs inside his house to get Jenna.

The next morning…

Ryan wakes up in his bed, feeling a sharp pain in his right arm. He sees his sister, Kristen (seven months pregnant,) sitting on the bed beside him. He looks at his right arm and sees an IV.

"Ryan? Can you hear me?"

Ryan makes eye contact with Kristen, but does not say anything.

Kristen, tears in her eyes, responds, "Oh, Ryan. Why are you doing this?"

Ryan still does not answer her.

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," says Kristen.

Kristen answers the door. It is Jenna and Wilfred.

"How's he doing?" asks Jenna.

"He just woke up a few minutes ago," says Kristen.

"I brought some food for you guys."

Jenna hands Kristen a paper bag.

"Thank you."

Wilfred sneaks past Jenna and Kristen and heads towards Ryan's room. Wilfred sits on Ryan's bed.

"Ryan, I don't understand," says Wilfred.

"Last night," Ryan faintly says.

"You mean Jenna and Drew?"

"She'll never fall in love with me."

"I know it's hard. Reminds me of a time when I saw that golden retriever down the street going at it with that Doberman_. _Scary thought. Anyway, my point is, there are other women out there," says Wilfred.

"Why am I still alive? All those pills should have killed me," says Ryan.

"I saw you the through the window. You didn't acknowledge me so I went and got Jenna. You left the door unlocked and we found the evidence of your suicide attempt. Jenna then called your sister."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"You're my best friend. You're the only one I can talk to," Wilfred says to Ryan.

"You have Jenna."

"She doesn't see me the way you do. She doesn't understand a word I am saying. All she hears is barking."

"Just let me go, Wilfred. I don't want to live this way anymore. Take the IV out of my arm."

"Ryan, I can't."

Ryan is now crying. "Please," he tearfully says.

Wilfred lies down next to Ryan and puts his arm around him. Ryan puts his head on Wilfred's shoulder.

While Ryan and Wilfred are in the bedroom, Kristen and Jenna are talking in Ryan's living room.

"It's like Wilfred sensed Ryan was in trouble," says Jenna.

"Your dog is a hero. If it weren't for him, I would have lost my brother."

"Wilfred adores Ryan. Ever since the two of them met, I've noticed that Wilfred's behavior has improved."

"Ryan adores Wilfred, too. At first I thought it was silly that he looked after a dog, but I realized that he was happy doing so_. _I don't know what set him off this time," says Kristen.

"If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know. I know you've got your hands full preparing for the baby's arrival, so if there's anything you need, you can always call me."

"Over the next few days could you check on him every so often? I'm taking the IV out of his arm tomorrow. Just make sure he is drinking a lot of water."

"Sure. Do you mind if I leave Wilfred over here with him while I'm at work?"

"Of course not. Ryan needs Wilfred. I'm going to check on him really quick," says Kristen.

Kristen goes into Ryan's room and finds Ryan asleep with Wilfred.

"Jenna, you have to see this."

Jenna goes into Ryan's room. She sees Ryan asleep with Wilfred. Jenna puts her hand over her heart and tears form in her eyes.

"This is a really touching moment," says Kristen.

"I'm going to leave Wilfred here for the night, if you don't mind, says Jenna."

Jenna and Kristen embrace.

"Drew will be home soon, so I better get going. I'm right next door if you need anything."

"Thank you for everything."

Jenna leaves the house and Kristen adds more medicine to Ryan's IV.

The next morning…

Ryan wakes up at 8:00 am. Wilfred is asleep next to him.

"Wilfred? Ryan asks.

Wilfred wakes up.

"You ok, Ryan?"

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

"You were asleep early afternoon and all through last night," Wilfred tells Ryan.

"Is Kristen still here?"

"Yes, she's sleeping on the couch. And I heard she's taking out your IV today."

"In that case, I'll remove it myself."

"Ryan, I don't think you should-"

Ryan removes the IV from his arm

"I've watched Kristen do it before," Ryan tells Wilfred.

Ryan goes into the living room and finds Kristen sleeping. He goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Wilfred joins him.

"Something doesn't feel right," says Wilfred in an uneasy tone.

"What do you mean?" asks Ryan.

"I've got this strange sense. Kristen's going to wake up soon and something will be wrong."

Kristen wakes up two minutes later. She gasps and clutches her stomach.

"Kristen!" shouts Ryan.

Ryan and Wilfred run into the living room.

"I think the baby is coming!" exclaims Kristen.

"Uh- oh. Um. Just relax. I'll take you to the hospital."

"You shouldn't be driving. And you shouldn't have taken out your IV."

"I'm fine. My main concern right now is the safety of you and the baby. I'm bringing the car around."

Ryan brings the car to the front of the house and goes back to get Kristen. He helps her off the couch.

"Wilfred, stay here and behave."

"You know I will," sarcastically says Wilfred.

Ryan helps Kristen get into the car.

"Hurry, Ryan! This really hurts."

"I'm doing the best I can. I need you to remain calm. Take deep breaths."

Kristen screams as she has a contraction.

A few hours later…

Kristen wakes up from her C-Section. Ryan is sitting in the chair next to her bed. She reaches down to touch her stomach. Ryan takes her hands.

"You had a C-Section. They had to deliver him early."

"Why?" asks Kristen.

"He changed positions in your uterus and that started early labor. Dr. Ramos is coming to check on you in a little while."

A nurse walks into the room.

"I have some bad news. Your baby's lungs are underdeveloped, and we have him on a respirator," the nurse tells Kristen.

Kristen sobs.

"Dr. Ramos is coming in a few minutes to explain further."

The nurse leaves the room.

"What did I do wrong?" tearfully asks Kristen.

"This is not your fault. Things like this happen for unexplained reasons," Ryan calmly tells Kristen.

Ryan sits on the bed with Kristen and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Kristen tells Ryan.

Dr. Ramos enters the room a few minutes later.

"Could I speak to Kristen in private, please?" asks Dr. Ramos.

Ryan nods his head.

"I'm going to head home, ok. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

Ryan kisses Kristen on the cheek and leaves the hospital. He returns home and finds Wilfred on the couch.

"How's she doing?"

"She's having a rough time. The baby came early and his lungs are underdeveloped. She's blaming herself."

"And how are you doing?"

"I am a lot better. Having to take care of Kristen made me forget about myself."

"Now you have a nephew to take care of. He's going to need his Uncle Ryan."

"I know. Now I feel that I have something to live for."

"You have a lot to live for. Life is good, Ryan. It throws its curveballs, but everything's going to work out."

There is a knock at the door. Ryan answers it and sees Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna," says Ryan.

"Hi, is everything alright?" asks Jenna.

"No, Kristen's baby came early and is having some problems."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Both of them should be fine. It's just hard right now."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"Thank you," says Ryan.

"Do you need Wilfred to spend the night with you?"

"He's your dog, so you can take him. And I have to be ready just in case Kristen needs me tonight."

"Wilfred! Come here, boy!"

Wilfred goes to Jenna.

"Thanks for letting him stay the night."

"Of course. And are you ok, Ryan?"

"I will be. I think I just need some rest. Have a good evening," Ryan tells Jenna.

Ryan closes the door as Jenna and Wilfred leave his house. He goes to bed and closes his eyes, awaiting what will come the next day.


End file.
